Shinra vs Organization XIII
by HikaruWolf
Summary: Shinra gets attacked by Organisation XIII. OC working for Shinra Inc. tries to defend Rufus but gets caught up in Organization's plans. Soon, the KH gang has to intervene to help protect OC and Shinra from being destroyed. Pairings: RenoOC and AxelOC
1. Ninjas vs Pirates

Shinra vs. Organization XIII

A girl with pale skin and black hair reaching her waist sat in her spacious office. Her name is Yisa Suzuhara and she's a 1st class SOLDIER who's just turned 18. Many people are often shocked by this fact, but since she's been training since the age of 12, most people are careful not to make her angry. The door to her office suddenly burst open when Reno, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth walk in yelling at each other.

Yisa takes a deep breath, she's used to their antics by now, and yelled "_Shut up!!_" Everyone is silent. Yisa sighed. "Now explain to me calmly and quietly what the hell you're all fighting about.

There was silence until Sephiroth bravely decided to answer her. Sephiroth may be the respected General of Shinra, but even he's afraid of an angry woman who could kick his butt when given enough anger. "If pirates and ninjas fought…who would win?"

"Is that seriously all you guys think about?!"

"Pretty much yeah" agreed all the guys.

Yisa sighed again then started to walk across the room. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to go on a very important mission."  
Cloud started jumping up and down excitedly. He could be so adorable without meaning to. He was only a cadet, but he was still shown some respect from his friends. Too bad his fellow cadets were so keen on him. "Ooh where?! Where?!"  
Yisa took a step away from Cloud to avoid being jumped on. "To the cafeteria . . . I need a cookie"  
Reno made his voice higher to sound like hers and asked "God is that all you think about?!" Reno may seem like he doesn't respect Yisa, but in fact, he worships her. Her fighting style is matched only by Sephiroth and Genesis on a really good day for them. Both Sephiroth and Genesis consider Yisa their equal.  
Yisa nodded while Sephiroth sighed. "So, are you going to answer our question?"  
Yisa replied simply. "Ninjas."  
"But the pirates have better weapons" Cloud argued.  
"No way! The ninjas do!" replied Reno.  
"Do they have guns?" asked Cloud  
"No, but guns can jam, can a shuriken or a katana? I don't think so!" Sephiroth countered.

"But pirates have a ship, which is a defensive advantage!" Zack pointed out.

"Who says they're fighting on the ocean, they could be on a beach. And even then, ninjas are trained to deal with that stuff. They're professional assassins!" Reno argued.  
Yisa slowly edged out of the room while they argue, thinking about the cookie. Sometimes she's an incredibly simple creature. She can get distracted by a butterfly when she isn't concentrating. Stealthily, she managed to get out of the office and then run like the wind to the cookie.

Yisa sat down in the cafeteria munching a chocolate chip cookie when her good friend Rude sat opposite eating some chocolate-flavoured pocky. Yes, even Rude likes some sugar now and then. She sipped her coke and an awkward silence came upon the two. They were good friends, but neither spoke while eating. They weren't being rude (pun not intended) they just understood that most of the time this was a time for silence and sugar.

However, Rude soon broke the silence with a really long and loud burp. That earned him a few scared glances. This happened often. But many of the soldiers knew not to stare openly for fear of castration. After a while Rude stopped for air, only to burp again, this time louder and much, much longer.

Luckily it stopped, eventually, and Yisa looked up at Rude, mentally praying another burp wasn't coming. "You done now?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you need something?"

"A hug?"

Yisa glared at him. She loves hugs, but sometimes Rude is too fun to mess with.

Rude tried to avoid eye contact but he soon realised he can't beat the evil-stare and he cracks. "_Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just stop the eyes! They burn!_"

Yisa smirked in victory. That was the longest sentence she'd heard from Rude in the last month. She then asked "So what's up?"

"Tseng wants to see you"  
Yisa cringed slightly. "Does it have anything to do with pirates and ninjas?!"  
"I don't think so . . . why do you ask?"  
Yisa sighed "Ask Cloud, Reno and Sephiroth! They'll tell you!"

--

Yisa stormed into Tseng's office, without knocking – she's mad, and slams her hands on his desk. "_This had better be bloody important!_"

A small bead of sweat dripped down the side of Tseng's cheek. Yisa was going to go ballistic. "Well, uh, you see... I was, uh, talking with Reno and Zack and... I was uh wondering..."

'_This can't be good...'_ Yisa thought.

"Pirates vs. Ninjas... who would win?"

Yisa's eye twitched violently. She dug her finger-nails into the desk trying not to brutally murder her superior. "Please... Sir.... leave now... and never... ask me that... again... or I swear to Gaia..." She couldn't seem to think of the right words to describe her frustration so she began making choking, clawing and ripping motions with her arms.

"Understood."

"Good... I'm going home." Yisa left the room, a dark aura following her.

"S-See you t-tomorrow."

--_Dream_—

Yisa was surrounded by darkness. She wandered helplessly through the black trying to find some form of light. Eventually, she reached a white room with grey and black markings along the walls and floor. As she moved further into the room a figure wearing a long black coat with a hood moved towards her.

"So tell me," the figure began, "have you chosen your side yet?"

**End of chapter one.**

**So what did you think?**

**Please review or PM me with comments and ideas.**

**Next time: Shinra is invaded by Organisation XIII and... well... something happens!! So yeah you should check it out! There may be an actual storyline! Well I hope there is... yes, of course there is I've already written most of the plotline... SEE YOU NEXT TIME! WHERE THERE'S A PLOT!!**


	2. Invasion

Shinra vs Organization XIII

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Contains yaoi (duh) and an adorable cadet... watch out!

**Chapter 2 – Invasion**

Beep-Beep-Beep Beep~

Beep-Beep-Beep Beep~

Beep-Beep-Be--SLAM

Yisa groaned and rolled away from her alarm clock. "Too... early. More... sleep." Only... 8:30." Something clicked in Yisa's head. "_8:30?!_ _Shit! I'm gonna be late! Rufus is gonna __**kill**__ me!!_"

She quickly got dressed into black combat trousers, with small black boots, a black vest shirt with a black sleeveless fleece (like Zack's) on top. She ran out of the apartment nearly flattening a neighbour, bag in one hand, toast in the other.

Panting, she arrived at her office and collapsed on her desk, wondering if anyone would care if she slept through the day. However, shouts and screams from outside her office prevented this train of thought from going to far. As the voices got closer it became clear what was being yelled, and there was no doubt that as Reno and Zack ran into Yisa's office, Yisa would have to clean up their mess. Again.

"Yisa! Yisa!"

"What is it?" Yisa said, with a look that clearly said 'make it good or you're dead'.

"We need to run now!" Zack shouted as he grabbed her left wrist, while Reno grabbed the right, and started pulling her to the door.

"What?! Why?!"

"Rude had pocky two days in a row!" Reno explained.

"So why are you pulling me out of my office?!"

"Because he's gone hyper!"

As if one cue, Rude skipped (I repeat SKIPPED) into Yisa's office singing something about rainbows and chocobos. This was bad. Rude never went this hyper. He's always been able to suppress hyper-urges. It must have been strawberry pocky. Everyone knows that stuff will put you on the ceiling. And with the leftover sugar from yesterday's pocky, they had no hope of calming him down without somebody getting hurt.

'_Why do they always dump this on me?'_ Yisa wondered.

Sensing Yisa's annoyance, Reno tried to calm her down. "Don't worry yo; Angeal went to get a tranquilizer gun!"

"Hey, here he comes!" Zack shouted.

'_I can feel a headache coming...'_ Yisa thought as Angeal burst through the door to her office and quickly aimed the gun at Rude.

"He's moving too much, Puppy, hold him down!"

"Are you kidding? He'll be killed, it's suicide, yo!" Reno yelled in disbelief.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Angeal stated.

Zack sighed and accepted his fate. He bravely jumped onto Rude from behind and latched on with his arms and legs. Zack slowed Rude's movements just long enough for Angeal to fire the gun and Rude to collapse backwards. On top of Zack.

"Phew, glad that's over. Anyone want to go get a snack?" Angeal asked after putting the gun down on your desk.

"Yeah, I could use some food that I can digest when I'm not running in a panic." Yisa replied.

"Same here." Reno agreed.

The two SOLDIERs and the Turk walked past Zack on their way out talking about what kind of snack they wanted and tried to get Angeal to pay for it. Zack looked up at them with teary eyes yelling, "Hey! Get him off me!"

Yisa sighed and turned around to look down at Zack. "Don't worry; we'll only be gone about an hour, maybe an hour and a half." She then turned and left before she had to listen to Zack's pleas for help.

--Meanwhile, in The World that Never Was--

"So, you boys ready? We need to get going in 10 minutes!" A gray-haired surfer-like man said.

"Great! We are we going again?" Asked what appeared to be the newest - and shortest - member of their group.

A taller man with bright red hair bent over his shorter friend and put an arm around him. "For the battle against Shinra. We've been planning it for a while now, I thought you knew Roxy."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Stop fighting you two! We have to go get ready!" A dirty-blonde with a mowhawk whined.

"Fine." The redhead groaned.

--10 Minutes Later--

"Alright, let's get going. Numbers I, IV, VI, X and XII will remain here to secure the castle in case of attack." The surfer then shouted excitedly. "The rest of you, follow me."

He opens up a portal and they step through to the Shinra Headquarters, just outside the cafeteria where Yisa was enjoying her donut with Angeal, Reno, Genesis and Sephiroth.

Yisa looked to her right and saw the nine hooded figures. '_They're dressed like the person in my dream last night.'_ "Hey, Angeal. Who are those guys?"

Angeal looked in the direction Yisa was looking and shrugged. He swallowed the bagel he was chewing and said, "No idea. Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shook his head while staring at them, "No, I do not believe I have seen anyone like them before." He continued to stare as the nine figures appeared to speak and point in different directions for a moment. They stopped after a minute, then they all turned in different directions and suddenly summoned huge weapons and attacked.

Yisa jumped out of the way of a spear, courtesy of Xaldin, and realized she needed a weapon. Preferably a long-range one. The katana wouldn't work against this guy without some problems.

"Reno! Do you have a gun?!" Yisa shouted whilst running up the wall.

Reno ducked under a table as a giant ball of water was hurled at him and threw the table at his attacker. "Yeah, here!" He threw the gun into the air as Yisa pushed off from the wall and caught it. She immediately started firing as she neatly landed behind a table next to Angeal who was pulling his sword out of said table.

"There's too many of them. We should regroup." Yisa panted.

"What do you think they're after?"

"More like _who_ they are after. We should check on the President and Vice President once we get more firearms and launch a counter attack. We can't win like this, they caught everyone off guard."

Reno, who was fighting nearby, nodded in agreement. "You're right, yo. But how do get there?"

Sephiroth landed on one hand and flipped onto his feet next to Yisa. "We'll take the air vents. They lead to the offices and would be hard for the enemy to navigate."

"Great, grab Genesis and we'll get moving." Yisa ordered.

They all ran quickly to the nearest air-vent with Sephiroth pulling Genesis along by his coat. They immediately started crawling through the vent as Reno called Tseng to get the rest of the Turks ready.

"Okay, they'll meet us in Tseng's office once they've finished getting Zack out from underneath Rude."

Sephiroth turned to the left, "Tseng's office is this way. We must hurry."

After a few minutes of silence Yisa felt liked she was being watched from somewhere. She tried to shake off the feeling, they were in an enclosed space, the only people who could be watching her would be...

"Reno?"

"Yeah, what is it, yo?"

"Are you staring at my butt?"

Reno quickly looked away, "N-No!"

"Is Genesis?"

Genesis also looked away hastily. "No!"

After much crawling, the group finally reached Tseng's office. Curse that man for having the office on such a high floor and putting the cafeteria on one of the lowest. Yisa climbed out of the vent carefully and grabbed another clip of bullets for her gun. She then decided to be social and walked over to Tseng, Elena, Rude (now un-hyper), Zack (now un-buried) and Cloud, while Sephiroth, Reno, Angeal and Genesis struggled to exit the vent. No one really knew why the Cadet was there... he just was.

"So what the hell is going on? Tseng?"

Tseng closed his phone and looked at Yisa. "We are not sure, but I believe we should hurry to the President. It looks like the power's out so we'll take the vents."

As soon as Tseng said the word 'vents', the four men trying to get out of one crashed onto the floor in a huge pile of limbs and swords.

Yisa sighed and walked over to them, she crouched down to look at most of them in the face, one of them in the thigh, and stated clearly. "Time to get back in the vent now."

A loud groan erupted from the pile.

After climbing back into the vent, 4 Turks, 4 1st Class SOLDIER's and a cadet eventually reached President Shinra's office. Yisa looked down through the bars of the vent to see the President and one of the cloaked figures. Yisa leaned in so she could eavesdrop on their conversation, putting her weight onto the thin bars.

"So why is it you want me dead?" The President asked calmly. This wasn't the first time his life had been threatened and he felt he should at least know the reason to his assassination.

The figure removed his hood to reveal huge spiky red hair with amazing green eyes. _Wow, he's pretty hot for a bad guy._ Yisa thought inappropriately. She leaned in closer to look at his coat more. She soon remembered the figure in her dream had worn a coat just like that one. She wondered if it was the same person. She could find out if he decided to speak up!

"Don't know. Boss just wants you dead. Don't shoot the messenger."

It's the same voice. The same outfit. The same person. Yisa smiled and then realised that seeing an assassin in a dream won't help with the current situation. She turned her attention back to the conversation, worried she would have to cut in at any moment.

The President took out a gun from his jacket, "Well, I may have to shoot the messenger."

"You're just making this difficult for me now aren't you?"

"It's a talent I have."

"I'll bet." The red-head them summoned two fiery chakrams in his hands and charged towards the President. At that moment, the bars on the vent finally gave way and dropped Yisa. On top of Axel.

"Phew! That coulda hurt!"

Axel glared from underneath Yisa and started shouting at her. "Get offa me woman!" He then takes a good look at her. _Heh, she's pretty cute. Young, nice body. Looks familiar too. What I wouldn't give to try some of that. But I do wish she would get off me. Not the best position I've ever been in. _ "Sorry, I meant to say," he took a deep breath and yelled, "Get off me you stupid kid-midget!"

That pissed her off. "You red-spiky-haired freako! I'm gonna crush you!"  
"Too late! You already did, _shrimp!_"

"I didn't crush you! I have a crush _on_ you!!" Silence filled the hostile room. "I seriously did not mean to say that."

"Right. Listen, how 'bout you get off me, and unless you annoy me again, we'll pretend this never happened."

"Agreed." Yisa practically jumped off Axel as he stood up.

He looked towards Yisa, "Look, if ya wanna keep your life," _And your virginity_ he added mentally, "just leave the room now. You obviously have great taste in guys so maybe we can get together when this is over. By the way, name's Axel. Commit it to memory."

Shocked, Yisa quickly turned defensive. "Yisa and I don't have a crush on you!"

"Well Yisa, that's not what I heard a moment ago."

"Shut up!"

Axel smirked and grabbed Yisa by the waist and pulled her against his body. "You know you want to. Wouldn't you like just one kiss?"

As soon as kissing was mentioned, Reno, who was still in the vent with the others, started pushing towards the exit where Yisa had fallen. "We must maintain the element of surprise." Sephiroth whispered to Reno. "He's preoccupied with Yisa, we can use this opportunity to get the President out of here."

Reno glared slightly but nodded. He understood that whether he liked it or not, the President was the priority."

Yisa tried pulling away from Axel, but his grip was stronger than she was. "Let go of me!"

Axel's smirk grew larger, "Hmm, what's that? You _want_ me to kiss you?"  
Yisa struggled harder, "No, stop this!"

Axel bent down towards Yisa, "Since I'd hate not to give a beautiful girl what she wants." He slowly bent further down and finally closed the distance between their mouths. Yisa stupidly made the mistake of opening her mouth to scream, and Axel's tongue shot inside and explored her mouth.

Eventually Axel felt a need for oxygen and released her from the kiss. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Yisa glared and slapped Axel across the face, with the full force of her body behind it. It knocked Axel off balance and released Yisa from his grip. She backed away a few paces before running to the other side of the room, where the others were guarding the President.

"Ouch! Damn that actually hurt! And right after I kissed you! You're so rude." Axel sighed. "But I guess there's not much of a chance of me completing my mission to off Mr Prez now, but don't worry, I'll be back with some friend for your head" he looks at the President then winks at Yisa, "and for you darling. Got it memorized?" He then portals back to Castle Oblivion.

Zack looked towards Yisa. "This is probably a stupid question but, are you okay? You look pretty shaken up."

Yisa nodded, "I'll be fine." She was obviously unsure of herself and the President saw this.

"Take the day off tomorrow Miss Suzuhara. I think you deserve it."

"Thank you, Sir."

Reno walked over to Yisa, "Want me to drive you home?" Yisa nodded, afraid her words would fail her.

President Shinra walked to Reno and Zack, "Zack, Reno, take care of her. The two of you have a day off tomorrow too."

"Yes Sir."

Reno and Zack took Yisa to Reno's car, avoiding the wreckage that was now most of the building, and drove to her apartment.

**There's chapter 2 for ya!**

**Next time: We learn why Organization XIII attacked Shinra and Axel appears outside Yisa's apartment! Eepic battle soon follows. Sora and Riku arrive to help with epic battle and Yisa is forced to move in with Reno. CHECK IT OUT GUYS!**

**Please review or PM me with comments and ideas**** it also makes me get off my lazy butt and work faster!!**


End file.
